Love in all the Wrong Places
by La De Da
Summary: Usagi is a single mother bent on making the life for her son comfortable. She finds a wonderful job with wonderful pay and benefits- but a not so wonderful boss... how far will she go to keep a roof over their heads?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know... I shouldn't be doing this... starting another story- yet again. Shame on me... hope you guys enjoy it! Please review (it is much appreciated)! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi, even now, never considered herself anything less than fortunate. She had her health, a decent two bedroom apartment, and high hopes for a decent job. She was only twenty-two, and worked hard at everything she did... and though she never got the straight A's her parents so desperately hoped for her she managed an average GPA by the end of school. She was, in fact, lucky to graduate.

But none of this mattered now... only that she found a job soon to replace the job she had as a supervisor at a cute boutique. The store closed down a week ago and she had been searching for something else immediately after she heard the news. Now just was not a good time to look- and the unemployment checks barely kept her afloat.

It was not only her that she had to keep afloat though- and at this thought a six year old boy came barging through the front door. He was all smiles, waving about a piece of paper with an "A" written in it in large, red ink.

"Mama! Look what I got!"

"I see, Eiji, I see..." She smiled and took the paper from him. "Another A! Mama couldn't be more proud!" She picked him up and kissed his cheek. Thankful he took after her side of the family's looks. She loved her son but did not care to be reminded of the father- or who she thought the Father could be.

Not that she slept around. Far from it. Eiji's father took advantage of Usagi one evening on her way home from the arcade. When she started screaming he covered her mouth. When she bit him he delivered one solid hit to her face. The hospital treated her, her parents at her side, but Eiji had decided to fight any drug the hospital gave to her. And a little over nine months later she had a son.

Her parents, though supportive of Usagi's struggle, and though very loving of their grandson, were against Usagi's decision to keep the baby. At first they tried to talk her into aborting him. Then, when it became clear that she would not abort the baby, they tried to convince her to adopt. Even an open adoption, they said. Usagi refused.

So here she was with Eiji on her own, in her own place. Her parents would have let them live back at home- but she couldn't deal with her mother standing over her shoulder anymore. Taking control of the situation. Running Usagi's life... and trying to run Eiji. She knew her mother meant well... but as soon as she graduated high school and found a decent job she was out of there.

So now she stood at the kitchen counter making a snack for her son. He was telling her all about his school day and the fun he had playing with his friends when her cell phone began to ring and they both fell silent.

"Tsukino Residence?" Usagi answered. "Speaking... oh, wonderful! Yes, tomorrow at three. Thank you!" When she was sure her phone was off she beamed at her son. "Mama has a job interview tomorrow!"

"YAY!" Eiji beamed back at his mother, his light blue eyes twinkling at her.

"So Grandma Ikuko might have to pick you up from school... or Grandpa Kenji."

"Will Uncle Shingo be there?"

"I'm sure he will..." Usagi smiled. She set a plate of food in front of him and picked up her phone. "Hi Mama... yes, we're both doing fine... can you pick up Eiji from school tomorrow? I have an interview..." She paused. "I know, Mama... yes Eiji would love that! He wants to see Shingo too... ok... alright I'll pick him up after the interview. Yes, we'll stay for dinner... love you too. Bye bye!" She sighed when she hung up, a little exhausted.

"Grandma will be picking you up tomorrow." Usagi kissed the top of Eiji's head- sandy blonde hair hanging in his eyes and she brushed them out of the way. "She mentioned something about you going to get... ice cream." Usagi grinned, as did her son.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" She laughed- the mere mention of ice cream already giving him a sugar high. She couldn't blame him- she still had her sweet tooth as well. She gave him another kiss and looked in his backpack.

"Another book from the library?" She raised a brow.

"Yep! Can we read it at bedtime?"

"Of course..." She smiled. She walked to her son and gave him a hug, kissing his forehead again in the process.

Usagi dressed sleek in a black, woman's pin suit ensemble. Her skirt rested just above her knee. She kept her hair in her ordinary pig-tail look- buns straightened at the sides of her head. She put on minimal make up, pulled on a pair of high heels and walked out the door.

The position was to be a receptionist for an independent surgeon in the area. Dr. Mamoru Chiba. He was the best in his field, according to the research Usagi had done to prepare for her interview. She would be interviewing with a young woman, Asami, first. She would be replacing Asami's position- so it was only suitable for Asami to give her first interview. If she passed on the first interview she'd move up to Dr. Chiba himself next.

As soon as she walked through the office suit doors she knew Dr. Chiba had to have made thousands of dollars. Everything was very pristine, nice... expensive. From the waiting room couches, to the elegant fountain mounted on the wall placed for tranquility... the marble counter tops. Usagi was afraid to touch anything. Asami greeted her with a smile.

"Miss Tsukino?" She held out her hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Asami, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Usagi."

"Alright, Usagi... let's use one of the examination rooms." Asami led her through a door and down a hallway, opening the door to Examination Room 6. "What brings you to Dr. Chiba's office?"

"I saw the position online..." Usagi started. "And thought it would be a great opportunity."

"Things can get quite busy around here... Dr. Chiba is the only surgeon in his field for miles and miles. Some months he will be at work here- in this office or at the hospital... some months he is constantly in and out of the country... we are looking for someone that can help run and maintain his office with or without his presence. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, I am." Usagi nodded, maybe too eagerly. She never could tell on interviews. She hoped her nervousness wasn't too obvious.

"What experience do you have leading a team?" Asami asked.

"I was a supervisor at Momo's Boutique for almost two years... they recently shut down. But I was in charge of many things there- guiding and training a staff of five or more, payroll, customer service..."

"And is there anything in your every day life that could keep you from the office if you were needed?"

"Well," Usagi looked slightly worried. "I am a single mother. I have a six year old son- my mother does not work and is available to babysit most of the time... but with children you never know what could happen..."

"Oh, I know." Asami smiled. "I have two children myself. Divorced... it is hard to juggle work and kids... but us women... we're stronger for it." Asami stood. "Usagi, I've seen all I need to see... if you still have some time I'll see if Dr. Chiba has a moment to talk to you." Usagi boasted, her smile wide from ear to ear.

"Yes, of course. I have time."

"Wonderful. Wait here, I'll be right back." Asami left, closing the door behind her. Usagi could barely contain herself and sat alone, all smiles, for nearly fifteen minutes (which felt like forever to her) until Asami rejoined her. Asami seemed a bit disheveled when she returned, cheeks bright pink. "Dr. Chiba will see you now." She gave a smile and led Usagi further down the hall and stepped aside when they reached an office.

Dr. Chiba's office was painted all white. Certificates, awards and medals were all proudly framed and shown on the walls and bookshelves. He had no pictures up. Nothing warm and inviting. Just declarations of his achievements and skills. Usagi bit her lip for a second when Asami closed the door and left the two alone. She did not expect Mamoru Chiba to be so handsome.

He did not look up at her at first- so she could not see the depth of his dark blue eyes. But he had a slight tan, broad shoulders, a built but slender body. His black hair looked like silk from where she was standing and she momentarily wondered what it would be like to touch. She mentally punched herself for such thoughts and waited for the Doctor to acknowledge her presence.

At last he did, merely glancing up at her and then back down at his paperwork. She thought she saw him give a smirk after looking her over. She felt chills run down her spine.

She thought maybe this was a mistake.

"Asami leave in two weeks. Will that be enough time for you to learn your position here?" He asked, his voice deep and enveloping her like velvet.

"Yes, Sir."

He glanced up at her again- his eyes holding her own before speaking again.

"You start tomorrow. 9 a.m." He stood, so she could see how tall he really was, and walked over to the door. He leaned across her and grabbed the doorknob, hardly giving any space between them. "See you then, Usagi." He smiled, opened the door, and allowed her to leave.

"Well?" Asami smiled warmly at her as Usagi reached the end of the hallway.

"I have the job- I start tomorrow!"

"Congratulations! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Asami waved as Usagi exited the building- excited, but still not shaking the feeling that she just walked into a trap.

The next two weeks flew by extremely fast for Usagi. She felt she barely had time to learn everything Asami taught her- but caught on very quickly (according to the rest of the staff). She was still nervous and unsure when it was time for Asami to leave her side, however, and no amount of reassuring hugs made her feel better.

"You'll do fine, Usagi. You've done a wonderful job. The staff and patients adore you." Asami hugged her again.

"Thank you." Usagi sighed. "It will just be a tough role to fill."

"Well, I've worked here for three years, Usagi... of course I know this place like the back of my hand." Asami laughed lightly. "In another two weeks you'll be running this place in your sleep!"

"Doubtful." Usagi laughed with her. "Maybe in three weeks, though." She shared a grin with the older woman.

"Asami to Dr. Chiba's office." Called over the intercom and Asami smiled softly at Usagi. "It was very nice meeting you, Usagi. Here is my phone number." She slipped a piece of paper in Usagi's hand. "If you ever need anything... feel free to call me."

"Thank you, Asami." Usagi put the paper in her purse.

"I'd better go see what the Boss wants before I get out of here forever." Asami winked at her and rushed to the office. The door closed behind her and Usagi shrugged it off. It was no uncommon for Dr. Chiba to call Asami to his office. Asami told her, as head administrative assistant, there were things to keep the Doctor updated on. Usagi nodded, accepting it as part of the position, but was still thankful it was Asami's name he called over the intercom and not her own.

Usagi had seem him assist a few of the patients in her two weeks present. She was very impressed- in front of them all he was a very concerned Doctor. But still, she could not shake the feeling that something darker was in the center of him.

She shrugged. Here she had stability. She had more pay than she expected, vacation time, sick pay... maternity leave (should she ever need it- she crossed her fingers that she wouldn't for a long, long time). Plus, Eiji had insurance and was covered by the company with her plan. She couldn't have though she could get much luckier.

By five thirty Asami had already left, in a hurry. Her eyes were a little red- her face flushed. Usagi assumed she was just feeling sad from leaving the place she had dedicated most of her time to for three years. Usagi was alone in the building, aside from the Doctor who usually stayed much later than the rest of the staff anyway. She finished up some filing and began to shut down the computers. She was pulling on her coat when she heard her name being called from the office. She buttoned her long coat on her walk down the hallway.

"Dr. Chiba?" She asked, lightly knocking on the door. "You called for me?"

"Have you learned all you need to learn?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He looked at her from his chair, leaning back Seemingly studying her. She shifted on her feet, uncomfortably. "And are you enjoying it thus far?"

"Yes, I am."

"Even better." He slipped her a sly smile and again- chills swept down her spine. "Asami tells me you have a son at home."  
"Yes, Eiji... he's six..."

"And the father?"

"I'm a single mother, sir." Usagi did not like being held in his gaze. His eyes seemed cold. He seemed so perfect, otherwise- like a piece of art. A statue.

"It must be exhausting."

"Not really... Eiji is a good son."

"And you, I'm sure, are an excellent mother."

"Thank you, sir."

"Very young, however..."

"Yes, I had him at a young age." The Doctor was standing now, slowly approaching her. His finger was on her cheek, trailing down to her chin. Usagi's instincts told her to flee... but she felt frozen.

"And the father decided not to stick around?"

"Sir, I'm sorry for saying..." She whispered, pausing for a second. "But I don't feel this is any of your business."

Dr. Chiba stared at her, dropped his finger, then gave her a smile. "You're right, it's not. But I find you very... interesting, Miss Tsukino."

"Interesting?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. "How?"

He fell silent... then shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you..." She stopped herself.

"Do I what?"

"Do you attempt to seduce every female that comes through here?" Again, she earned a smile from him.

"Is it working?"

"...No." She said it softly, very quietly.

"Are you sure about that?" He lifted her chin, easily- not forcing her, and kissed her mouth. He kept his lips there and she let him- closing her eyes as he kissed her. She then blinked her bright blues open and stepped back.

"I need to get going, Dr. Chiba. But please... I am here to do my job and go home. Nothing else. No funny business in between."

"I understand, Miss Tsukino." He smiled. She could tell by his expression that he did understand- but he didn't care. She frowned and turned her back to him, walking out of his office. "Have a good weekend, Miss Tsukino."

She grabbed her purse and left.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I live in the Midwest... and I'm stuck inside because of the huge snowstorm... unfortunately, my work doesn't close on behalf of the snow... so eventually I WILL have to get out. :( Sad day, sad day. (Please be aware that I will probably have posted this chapter after the storm has passed... trying to spread these updates out...)

Here is the next chapter! Please review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi had done her best avoiding Dr. Chiba for an entire week. It helped that he had several conferences, appointments and surgeries at the hospital. She sat behind her desk, a slow day in the building, and was currently entering the last piece of information on a new client when the Doctor walked through the door. He didn't seem to notice her at first- always walking with a confident, important stride.

"Usagi."

Usagi looked up, unwillingly. "Yes, sir?"

"A cup of coffee on my desk."

"Right away." Usagi stood and made her way back to the kitchen the office suite had. Enough room for all the necessities- a fridge, microwave, sink. Even a nice little table and set of chairs. She made a pot of coffee, took him his mug. "Here you go, Doctor." She set it on his desk. He was again immersed in paperwork on his desk.

"Busy day today?"

"Actually, no." Usagi paused to lean in the doorway. "You had three appointments made for Wednesday... but that's it."

"Hmm..." He glanced up at her and gave her a smile. "You look nice today." Usagi blushed, but frowned.

"Do you need anything else, Doctor?"

"..." He looked as if he wanted to say something but seemed to mentally set it aside for the moment. "No, that will be all." Usagi nodded and left the office.

At last it was time for her to finish out her shift. She began to neaten up her desk and prepare everything for the next day. Though she wouldn't be there- she took off work to attend a field trip with her son. They were attending a museum. Usagi was excited... she used to love field trips when she was in school. She glanced down the dark hallway before leaving. With hesitation she put her coat on and slowly made her way to the office.

"I'm leaving now, Dr. Chiba."

"Mmm." Dr Chiba looked up at her, then stood.

"...What?" She looked warily at him, taking a step backwards.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Usagi?" Mamoru asked. He walked to her.

"I'm not afraid of you..." She said, almost trembling where she stood. "I'm... cautious of your intentions."

"And what intentions do you think I have?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I do not believe I could be mistaken..."

"About?"

"You are trying to sleep with me." She whispered. He grinned at her. The grin of a beast. She stepped back again and he pulled her in for a kiss. This time, instead of accepting it, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. It took all of her might. The size comparison was not the only difference between them- he was strong. Very strong.

"Miss Tsukino..." Mamoru smiled.

"Dr. Chiba, what did I tell you?" Usagi asked, glaring. She looked at the clock. "I do have to be going, though."

"Picking up your son?"

"Yes, as if that's any of your business."

"And you have tomorrow off... is that correct, Miss Tsukino?"

"Yes... but you have no appointments and..." He held up a hand to hush her.

"Have a good day tomorrow, Usagi." The part about it that bothered her was that he sounded genuine about her having a good day. She blinked.

"Thank you, Doctor." Slowly, she turned away from him and left the building.

Nothing screamed chaos like sitting on a bus with twenty rambunctious six year olds. Usagi, at the front with the other mothers, watched out the window. Eiji was in a seat not far from hers, next to his best friend, laughing along with the other children. She smiled to herself. She was, however, a slight outcast with the other mothers. She was just so young- she did not fit.

They pulled up the museum. Eiji found his mother immediately when he was off the bus and ran to grab her hand.

"Mama... I heard they had a play gym! Can I play?"

"Yes, baby... I'm sure you will all get to play." His little eyes lit up at her and she ruffled his hair- earning a scrunched up face from him. She laughed as he ran ahead to meet up with his friends.

The museum itself was beautiful. They did not stay too long in one place because the children did not have the attention span to concentrate on all of the artifacts around them. Most of them wanted to get to the play gym to eat lunch and play. Usagi studied everything carefully- wishing she had appreciated these things more when she was younger and in school.

Eiji approached her as they reached the picnic tables and she gave him his lunch box, kissed his forehead and they both sat down at a picnic table. His friends crowded around them.

After lunch the kids were free to play. Usagi sat back, eyes on her son, while he played. He was such an energetic boy. He ran the fastest, played the hardest... Usagi worried. She didn't really express her worries until Eiji began to climb the jungle gym in a hurry. He reached the highest point, missed his footing and fell. When he hit the ground Usagi screamed and ran to him. His arm was cut... and probably broken from all she could tell. She panicked while a teacher called for help.

An ambulance arrived. Eiji was crying when they put him on a stretcher, rolling him to into the car with Usagi close behind.

"I know, I know." She cooed to him, in tears herself.

They pulled up to the Hospital and rushed him inside- making a big scene of it all. Upon entrance she saw Dr. Chiba standing with a nurse. "Doctor!" She shouted, her eyes full of tears. Dr. Chiba looked over at her, not bothering to excuse himself and rushed to her son.

"What happened, Miss. Tsukino?" He asked as they rolled Eiji into a room and placed him on a bed. Blood staining everything.

"He fell off of the jungle gym at the museum." She was crying.

"Usagi, calm down." Dr. Chiba looked at her. "He will be fine. Nurse!" Mamoru shouted, immediately graced with the presence of a nurse. Usagi sat on the other side of Eiji, holding his hand while the boy choked on tears. "Nothing a few stitches and an arm brace won't fix." Dr. Chiba smiled.

"It hurts..." Eiji sobbed.

"I know, Eiji." Dr. Chiba said, soothingly. "But we'll fix it. I promise. You have to be strong- for your mother's sake." Eiji nodded, slowly, and tried holding back the tears while Mamoru cleaned the wound and readied it for stitching. He then looked at the boy's shoulder. "Popped out of place." He looked at Usagi and back at Eiji. "This is going to hurt for a minute, Eiji, ok?" He stood and studied his shoulder. He then, being as gentle as possible, fixed the shoulder. "Nurse, he's going to need a brace."

The nurse nodded and left, coming back with a sling in hand.

Mamoru showed Eiji and Usagi how to put it on- informed them when to take it off and how to take care of the stitches. He then asked Usagi to come with him for a minute.

"No." Eiji whined.

"It will just be a minute, baby." Usagi smiled, brushing his hair from his forehead and giving him a kiss.

"Would you like me to have the nurse bring you in some chocolate milk and cookies?"

"..." Eiji nodded his head slowly. Dr. Chiba gave the order and led Usagi down the hall into another room.

"Thank you, Doctor..." Usagi sighed, relieved.

"You want to thank me?" Mamoru smiled at her.

"Dr. Chiba, I..." She stopped when he frowned.

"Kiss me, Miss Tsukino."

"What?"

"That is the only thanks I want." He smiled charmingly at her. She glared. However, she was grateful... and knowing it would all be over faster if she just did what he asked and moved on she walked to him. Because he was so tall she had to stand on her tip toes and still wrap her hand around the back of his neck to pull him down. She kissed him, softly. After a moment he gave a small moan and pushed into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her lower back. He lifted her higher, making it easier for her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she tried to protest but he wouldn't let her get away. In her mind she began to panic. Things like this- she couldn't handle them so easily. Not after...

She tried pushing him away but he was strong. His right hand made it's way up, rubbing her side, slithering until he cupped her right breast in his hand.

"Dr. Chiba..." She half moaned- half protested.

"Mamoru." He told her.

"Hmm?"

"Call me Mamoru." She frowned and thought of biting him but the door opened and three doctors walked inside. Dr. Chiba dropped his hand from her breast, but kept her held close to him.

"Oh... Dr. Chiba... excuse us..." An older doctor said, blushing a bit. The other two doctors did not look amused.

"Is this the same treatment all of the patients at this hospital get?" The second asked.

"No, of course not... Dr. Chiba... he's... well... care of explain yourself, Doctor?" The first asked.

"Yes." Dr. Chiba smiled. "This is my fiance, Usagi Tsukino." Usagi froze, her mouth open slightly, and stared up at Mamoru. "Her son... well, soon to be our son, fell and hurt himself... I was just consoling her. I'm sorry... I know this is neither the place or time... but she was just so upset." He smiled down at her and closed her mouth.

"Dr. Chiba! I didn't realize you were engaged!" The first doctor shouted. The other two lost some of their upset faces, nodding, "Congratulations! And what a lovely bride to be!" He held his hand out for her but Usagi was still staring at Mamoru.

"Usagi, darling... I know you wanted to keep it quiet a while longer but..." Dr. Chiba shrugged. "Please, meet the head directors and doctors of the hospital." Usagi closed her mouth and slowly turned her head to the doctors. She took his hand, forcing a small smile.

"N-nice to meet you..." Usagi whispered.

"Dr. Chiba... we'll leave you now. Please remember, though... this is a hospital." The doctors all nodded and left the room.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Usagi hissed. "There is no way..."

"Apparently, there is..." Mamoru told her. He sighed. "Your reputation is on the line..."

"MY reputation? More like YOUR reputation!" She took a step away from him.

"Usagi, I have been more than discreet with all of my other affairs... but still... word gets around. Other women... their reputations have not held up."

"Oh my God." She gasped- nearly gagging.

"You do not want the reputation of some of the other women here."

"You disgust me!" She slapped him and went to walk out of the room but he grabbed her hand.

"Miss. Tsukino..." He smirked. "Or should I say the future Mrs. Chiba..." She tried to slap him again but he grabbed her other hand. "I am not above using force, if necessary." Her mind reeled to her past and she closed herself off to him. She panicked and, much to Mamoru's surprise, fainted. He caught her in time, lifted her up, and carried her to the room her son waited in.

"Mama!" He shouted, upon seeing his mother. Mamoru laid her on the bed beside Eiji's.

"She will be fine, Eiji." Dr Chiba smiled at him. "She just needs to rest."

"..." Eiji looked at the Doctor, skeptically.

It did not take long for Usagi to wake up. Dr. Chiba was alerted to come to her side immediately.

He studied her over, checking her vitals.

"Dr. Chiba... I'm fine..." She whispered.

"Let me be sure." He told her. She was surprised to see that he seemed completely concerned- almost slightly panicked that she fainted. When he was satisfied she would be ok she sat up. She looked over to see Eiji sleeping on his bed, smiling. "Usagi, I assure you... I did not mean..."

"Dr. Chiba, I was raped." She said it very bluntly. Quietly also, as to not wake up Eiji. Mamoru stared at her and she avoided his eyes. "Eiji was the result. He was something very beautiful that came from something very horrible... and I've spent a lot of time trying to recover." Mamoru knelt down beside the bed, so he was eye to eye with Usagi. She looked at him then.

"Usagi, I did not mean that I would force you into bed with me..."

"No... just marriage..." She raised her brow.

"Life will be easier for you this way."

"I have no wish to marry you, Dr. Chiba."

"Call me Mamoru."

"It doesn't matter what I call you."

"Usagi, even with insurance... do you think you will be able to afford this bill?" Mamoru asked her, a glint of darkness enveloping her.

"Excuse me?"

"...what I'm saying is this... you will not have to worry about your finances ever again." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You will be taken care of. And I have my reputation to consider, as well."

"Of course you do. This whole thing is about YOUR reputation." Usagi spat and looked away. "I have no say in any of this..."

"I can promise you one thing, Usagi." He was all serious then- business like. "I will never have to force your hand for sex... you will be begging me for it..." Usagi was wordless. She stared at him. "Finish out your work week in your apartment with Eiji. Pack your belongings. Saturday morning the movers will arrive to bring you to me."

"Dr. Chiba."

"Mamoru." He corrected.

"No. Just no."

"This is one thing I am not giving you a choice on in the matter, Usagi." He stood and smiled. "You will find life with me easier than you assume." And he was gone. When Eiji woke she helped him out of bed, took his hand, and they left.

She had her father, Kenji, pick them up and take them to her parents for dinner. She was unable to tell him the whole story- relying mostly on Eiji to chatter away about his day. Instead, when they got to her parents house... she kicked off her shoes and sat in a daze for the rest of the evening.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! :) Also, I'm sorry about the poor indention, etc... I don't have Word and can't shell out the money to buy it so when I transfer documents using OpenOffice it comes out all... not great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

"But Mama I don't want to move!" Eiji protested, eyes full of hot tears. She had just sat down with him Wednesday afternoon to explain to him their situation- well, some of it. She neglected to tell him she was now, supposedly, engaged... or that he was going to have a stepfather. She figured the news of him moving would be enough.

"I know, baby... but where we're going... it will be a lot bigger. More room."

"I like it here!"

"I do, too... but I promise things will be wonderful where we're going." She was on her knees in front of him, at his height level, and wiped his tears. "Really... you'll have more room to play. A bigger bedroom... everything." She didn't honestly know if she was telling him the truth. In fact, she only assumed Mamoru Chiba lived on a large estate, with a large house... and plenty of room for the three of them.

"What... what about school?" He asked.

"Well, you'll stay in the same school."

"So just changing houses?" He hiccuped.

"Yes, baby... just houses." She looked sympathetic. She kissed his forehead again.

"Ok, Mama..." He rubbed his eyes. "I promise I'll be strong for you..."

"Thank you, Eiji... now your aunts are coming over this evening and we're going to order us all a pizza! Won't that be fun?" She was proud that she worked a smile and enthusiastic nod out of him. It also helped that when Makato, Mina, Rei and Ami came over they brought presents for him, and spoiled him with attention. "Will you help Mama pick up your toys?" He nodded again and ran about, picking up cars, trucks and action figures and carrying them all to his toy box in his bedroom.

Moments later the door knocked and Usagi was nearly knocked out of the way as four girls barged into her living room.

"Aunties!" Eiji cried, racing towards them.

"Ohhh little Eiji!" Mina grinned.

"He's not so little anymore!" Makato boasted.

"I know, you've grown so much, Eiji! A young man now." Rei smiled.

"And your mother told me you've been making such good grades!" This, of course, came from Ami. They all took their turns hugging Eiji before reaching in their purses to pull new action figures for him.

"Thank you, aunties!" He grinned, hugging them again, before taking his new treasures to his room to open them.

"He has so many toys as it is..." Usagi sighed, but she was smiling.

"That's what we're here for..." Rei sounded offended.

"Yeah. We have to spoil him until he's so rotten... if I remember correctly that's how you were!" Mina joked.

"Mmhmm..." Usagi eyed her.

"So, what's going on?" Makato asked.

"Yes... what is the big emergency...?" Ami questioned.

Usagi opened her mouth to answer, then paused and walked to her purse. She pulled out a little red box Mamoru had given her earlier that day and set it on the table. The girls looked at it curiously.

"Usagi that looks an awful lot like..."

"It is."

Rei plucked the box up in her hand and opened it.

"Oh my God!" She shouted.

"Usagi... that thing is huge!" Makato added.

"When did... How did..." Mina could not find the words.

"Dr. Mamoru Chiba." Usagi said, a little disgusted.

"Your boss?" Ami looked at her, wide eyed. Usagi opened her mouth to explain- making sure to add in all of the details of how this fell upon her. Including her brief meeting with Mr. Chiba himself when he gave her the ring.

She was called into his office and, with her heart pounding, made her way down the long hallway to see him.

"Usagi." He greeted.

"Dr. Chiba."

"I'll accept if you want to treat me so formally at work, Usagi... but eventually you will need to call me Mamoru."

"Mamoru." She said bitterly. He smiled. "What do you need?"

"Come here." He motioned for her to come over to his desk. She warily approached him, keeping her arms uncomfortably folded across her chest. "This is for you." He slid the box across the desk.

"No, no..." Usagi started.

"Open it." He ordered. She picked up the box and slowly opened it, her mouth opening slightly in sheer amazement of the ring's beauty.

"There's... no way..." She whispered.

"Start wearing it immediately."

"Mamoru." When she said his name, without any hint of disgust, he smiled. A real smile. It made her heart stop.

"Take it home first. Try it on. If it needs any adjusting, let me know."

"..."

"This makes it official, Usagi. We are engaged..." When she still had no words for him he stood up and kissed her softly. She stepped back- earning another smile. "You may go back to work now." She turned, box in hand, and rushed out of his office.

"He sounds like a pig!" Makato made a face.

"You are going to marry THE Dr. Mamoru Chiba?" Ami looked bewildered. "Usagi, that man is known..."

"I know!" Usagi sighed. "I know... I've worked with the man for weeks now. I know how important he is..."

"More than that... he's known for all of the famous women he's seen!" Ami informed her. "So rich and handsome... women flock to him."

"I know that, too..." Usagi grumbled.

"But he hasn't been in any news for a while now... something about really getting into work." Mina assured her. "So maybe he's changed his ways."

Usagi thought of Asami, red eyed as she left his office. Always sneaking in there during the down moments. How close he was standing to that nurse at the hospital. The way he eyed Usagi. "I doubt it."

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked.

"... Marry him." Usagi said it quietly. "We're moving in on Saturday."

"What?" Mina asked. "So soon!"

"Yeah..." Usagi looked at them. "I've only told Eiji that we're moving in with him, so far... nothing else. I trust you guys not to tell him, either."

"We won't..." Ami promised.

"Usagi Chiba." Rei said, surprised herself at the sound.

"I know, I know, I know..." Usagi sounded distressed. The girls were all silent for a while- only the noise of Eiji playing in the background.

"...We need pizza. And ice cream." Mina smiled. She picked up a phone to order. The other girls all nodded in agreement.

"Usagi... you have our support... whatever you need or want to do..." Ami told her, hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"And if you want to bail and run... we can help you do that." Makato smiled.

"Run where?" Usagi asked. She smiled. "Maybe it won't be so bad... being a rich surgeon's wife."

"Many women DREAM of that life." Rei responded.

"And once I finish medical school and start work at the hospital... I'll keep an eye on him for you." Ami winked.

"Ordered!" Mina set the phone down.

"You got cheese right?"

"Of course I got a cheese pizza for the little man."

"Good." Usagi sighed. "I told him... you know... about Eiji..."

"What did he say?" Rei asked.

"That he would never force me..." Usagi whispered. The girls, again, fell silent. Usagi left it to them to change the subject for the rest of the evening.

Saturday came all to quick for Usagi and Eiji. Usagi had worked every evening and night since Wednesday getting their apartment packed up. Mamoru had been out of town until then, working a conference a few cities away. Her stomach was all in knots when the movers arrived. She held Eiji's hand and they were led to a car that would take them to their new home.

Upon arrival Usagi first noticed the size. Well above average- almost a mansion. The both of them gaped out the window as the car drove into the drive.

"This is where we're going to live?" Eiji gasped.

"Yes, darling..." Usagi told him. "I believe so..."

They were led into a greeting hall. Beautiful floors clicked beneath her heels when she walked in. A beautiful mirror to her left, on the wall... and from the looks of it everything was elegantly designed.

A member of the household staff took their coats, hanging them up on a beautifully carved coat rack, and Eiji took Usagi's hand. He curled his small fingers around her own and she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Where is Mamoru?"

"He will be down shortly." A butler informed her. "He wanted me to show you your rooms." The butler, whom she learned was named Ryu, led them up a large staircase. The staircase then led down two separate halls. They started on the left- the first room to the right of the left hallway. Upon opening the door Eiji nearly screamed in delight.

The walls were painted a deep, forest green. Everything was jungle themed- darker colors to represent a boy. A large bed in the center- a thick, matching green comforter on top. Toy chests, paintings of animals all over. Eiji ran into the room, looking at and touching everything. Usagi leaned in the doorway, smiling. She hardly noticed Mamoru's presence until an arm snaked around her waist.

"Mr... Mamoru." She said, looking up at him. "His room is... beautiful."

"I was not sure what he was into..." He noticed her moving out of his reach and pulled her closer. "I figured most young boys enjoy animals."

"Well, it's wonderful."

"Your turn, Usagi." He said, grabbing her hand and taking her in the opposite direction.

"Mamoru, I still find this entire idea unacceptable."

"Here we are..." Mamoru, obviously ignoring her, opened a door to the third room on the right. She was still ready to protest until she actually looked inside the bedroom. Everything was so beautiful- a black wire frame to a king sized bed. White linens, an antique feel. Red roses on two stands besides the head of the bed.

"...beautiful..." She whispered as she stepped inside. Movers began to move her things into the bedroom. A door to a large closet, big enough to be a bedroom itself, with shelves for shoes and folded items. A bathroom with a large, jacuzzi bathtub. The entire room, including closet and bathroom, was practically the size of the apartment they had just left. "I don't need all of this space..."

"Well, eventually, in time... my intentions are for you to share it..." He smiled at her. She looked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, and ignored his comment to further investigate the bathroom. A maid entered the closet and began putting up her things. "Dinner will be served shortly."

Dinner was more exquisite than Usagi had even imagined. It was comparable to eating at a five star restaurant and each course was served in a timely, well managed fashion. Eiji merely picked at his food until Mamoru sent off for something a child would like- and Eiji was served with spaghetti.

"You eat like this all of the time?" Usagi stared at Mamoru from across the dinner table. She felt that she was miles apart for him- taking into account the length of the table. Eiji sat quietly by her and Mamoru sat at the other end of the table.

"No, of course not." He gave her a sleek smile. "But tonight we are celebrating your arrival."

"..." She became quiet again and looked at her son. "You look tired, love... we'll have to get you to bed after dinner."

"Yes mama." Was the response, through a yawn. She smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"You will not need to come into work for the next few days, Usagi... take some time to get settled."

"Mamoru, I'm perfectly capable..."  
"I am not questioning your capabilities... I am instructing you to stay home from work for a few days." He raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to argue further and she bit her tongue- adjusting her thoughts into trying to think of only positive things. She was grateful when the final course was taken away and she had Eiji as an excuse to leave the table.

The next few days were intended to feel luxurious for her but Usagi only felt stressed to the max. Mamoru was hardly home which calmed her slightly- she knew he was in for a busy few weeks with surgeries and consultations. She spent some time unpacking their things from the apartment- adding them into her room and Eiji's to make it feel more like home.

On her wall she hung pictures of her friends, family and her son. She organized her closet several times. She stocked the toy chests that Mamoru had bought new toys for with some of Eiji's favorite toys- including every action figure money could buy.

But by the end of the second day at home, and Mamoru intended for her to be home the entire week, she was bored. And nervous. Waiting, uneasy, for her fiance to walk through the door. But he never did until late- so Usagi found her way into a music room and sat at a grand piano while Eiji played in his room upstairs.

She was, in no way, a musical genius. Rei was much better at the piano than she was- but she could play a few songs that her mother had taught her and was happy with that. Her fingers struck the keys and she was mid song when two hands weighed her shoulders down and she jumped up.

"Mamoru."

"Will there ever be a time that I don't scare you?" He asked.

"...How was your day?" She ignored the questioned, looked at the clock. "You're home earlier than usual."

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Home." He smiled. "You're speaking like you finally live here."

"What choice do I have?" She raised a brow and he dropped his smile. He grabbed her left hand and looked at her finger.

"The ring doesn't fit?"

"No, it does..."

"Then why don't you wear it?"

"I haven't told Eiji yet..."

"Why not?"

"It's one thing to bully me around, Mamoru. But to force something like this on my son... I will not stand for it. Eiji has to like you. You can't expect for me to just tell him that you're going to be his father and for him to love you."

"..." Mamoru seemed to take in what she was saying. She looked over his shoulder at a young woman that stood behind him. The young woman was dressed in a summer dress- a little revealing Usagi couldn't help but wonder about this woman's relationship with Mamoru. Mamoru, too, looked over his own shoulder. "Ah, Maiko."

"Hello, Mamoru. Ryu showed me in- I hope you don't mind. I heard voices and..."

"I do mind, actually." He put an arm around Usagi's shoulders and pushed her forward a little more. "Not that it matters now but you've just interrupted a conversation I was having with my lovely bride-to-be."

"Bride-to-be?" Maiko blinked at looked Usagi over again- some sweetness disappearing from her face. "Mamoru, I'm afraid I don't understand... I came all this way because your Father..."

"Yes, I know what my Father wanted from you." Mamoru sighed. "But, as you can see, I have already chosen a bride. And you can relay that message to my Father."

"Mama!" Eiji broke some of the tension by bounding into the music room and into his mother's legs. Both Mamoru and Maiko watched him. Usagi wrapped two arms around him.

"Yes, baby?" Usagi looked down at him, then up at Mamoru. "Maybe we should excuse ourselves while you settle whatever it is that you have to settle." She couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice. She picked up her son and walked out of the room.

"Arranged marriage?" Usagi questioned as Mamoru attempted to explain the appearance of Maiko . "Yes, that sounds great. Let me off the hook and marry that girl."

"I have no interest in marrying Maiko." Mamoru said, too darkly for Usagi to retaliate. "My father's conditions for inheritance is to marry and produce children of my own. He chose Maiko because of her family's status. I am, obviously, wealthy enough on my own to not need his inheritance."

"Hmm..." Usagi only listened, "Why the interest in me?" Mamoru looked at her, the grave look on his face loosening a bit. He ran a few strands of her long hair through his fingers, looking at it adoringly, which caught Usagi by surprise.

"I'm not sure yet."

"It's late, Mamoru. I need my sleep to get Eiju up for school in the morning." She stood from the dining room table, where they sat next to each other for the first time since she had moved in. "I won't pretend to understand exactly why your father has requirements for you- or why you are so against marrying into even more wealth... maybe someday I'll have the patience to understand... but I am still hoping for you to change your mind about me..."

"You sound a little less convincing than you did a few days ago, Usagi." He smiled and stood as well. She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her with a kiss. A different kiss, she noted, and was unable to pull away. It was soft, warm... unexpected. "Good night Usagi."

And for once he was the one to leave her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I do not own Sailor Moon. Please Read and review!

"No!" One hand was over her mouth, one around her neck. "No, no, no, no!"

"Usagi." She could hear a familiar but distant voice. Her name sounded to warm.

"Let go." She pleaded, trying to bite at the hand that suffocated her.

"Usagi!" She was shaking. Her body. She opened her eyes and Mamoru was looking down at her; concern in her eyes. "It's alright now." Tears welled in her eyes and she sobbed. He pulled her up and held her. At the moment she didn't care that it was Mamoru comforting her. She sobbed into his shoulder, messily, noisily, and his strong arms encompassed her. "Shh, shh..." He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back gently. Treating her as she treated Eiji when he would wake from a bad dream. She had not felt so... protected in a long time.

When she had calmed he brought her a cup of hot tea and sat on the edge of her bed, watching as she sipped it.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, unsure herself. But she couldn't let this man baby her. She already owed him enough.

Unconvinced he stood, "If you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

He looked handsome in the early hours of the morning- dressed in pajama pants and robe. No shirt. Hair tousled from sleeping. She mentally kicked herself for the thought and he took the empty cup of tea from her.

"Good night, Usagi." He did not close her door all the way- as though he wanted to hear if she awoke again in anguish. She turned on her side and could not keep her eyes closed. Nightmares flooded back to her and she relived every moment of horror that led her to becoming a teenage mother. She felt tears sting her eyes and wasted the night awake and dreading the morning.

* * *

Eiji was wound up in the morning. He kicked his legs excitedly at the breakfast table. Usagi was grateful that at least one of them got plenty of sleep.

She gripped a cup of coffee as both elbows rested on the tabletop. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head, her robe lazily open so show matching flannel pajamas underneath. Bags under her eyes gave away the amount of sleep she got the night before. Mamoru looked at her in disapproval when he walked in. She looked away- he was majestic in his dress pants and buttoned shirt. A blue that brought out the color of his eyes. She frowned.

"Usagi, get some rest today." He instructed.

"I'm fine." She lied. He gave her a smile.

"I can send for a masseuse if you'd like- or I could try and help. I believe myself to be quite skilled in the art of massage." Her face reddened a bit and she glared at him.

"No thank you."

"What is massage?" Eiji asked, a mouthful breakfast pressed against his inner cheek.

"Eiji that is rude." Usagi scolded.

"Sorry, Mama." He pouted after swallowing.

"A massage is something used to help a person feel better... especially when they are tense or stressed." Mamoru told him. She could see the wheels spinning in Mamoru's head to put that into words her son could understand.

"Yeah, Mama... You should let Mamoru do that for you!" Eiji beamed before shoving more food in his mouth. Usagi's face flushed and she shot a glare at Mamoru. He smiled.

"Usagi, you wouldn't know this as you have been in the office- but I have tomorrow off of work. I would like to propose a family day."

"Family day?"

"Yes, a family day. I would like for the three of us to go out... get to know each other."

"Eiji has school."

"Then you should call and let them know he will not be attending."

"Yeah!" Eiji excitedly agreed. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"Of course we can go to the zoo." Mamoru nodded. Usagi frowned.

"Now wait a minute- you can't make these decisions for my son."

"You're right. Of course not... if it is ok with your mother, Eiji, we can go to the zoo."

At this Eiji looked at Usagi, big eyes pleading with her. She sighed.

"I can't tell him no now that you have promised it to him." Usagi gave her son a smile. "Go get your backpack and wait by the door." Eiji did as told, beaming.

"Am I in trouble?" Mamoru smirked.

"You can not go filling his head with things before discussing it with me."

"I thought it was a good idea."

"In theory- but I am his mother."

"I know that..."

"And I make the decisions- not you."

"It was my understanding that you did not want me to push a wedding onto you until you explained to your son that we are engaged. And that you did not want to push the idea of a father onto him until he got to know me better. Now you are angry that I am making the attempt to get to know him better. You can not have it both ways, Usagi." He stood, visibly frustrated. "I made the mistake of assuming that after last night you would have the slightest bit of kindness or affection towards me. How stupid that makes me." Usagi could only stare, taken aback, as Mamoru left the room. She heard him tell Eiji goodbye and that he was looking forward to their day tomorrow before the door closed.

Usagi had gotten enough rest to feel better. She showered, got dressed and had the car take her to work. The staff was surprised to see her- as if they did not expect to see her alive. Other faces she had not seen at all. In fact she didn't recognize many of the women that she had previously worked alongside. She smiled and made her way down the hallway.

"Usagi!" An associate distracted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" She responded, eyes glancing at the woman for only a second before turning back to Mamoru's office.

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Mam- er, Dr. Chiba. For lunch." She smiled.

"I believe he has a client in his office..."

"Well, it'll only be a second for me to let him know I'm here and waiting." She continued to his door and knocked quickly before opening it and entering. Mamoru looked up at her, surprised. In front of him Keera, a nurse that worked in the office and at the hospital, sat with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi..." His eyes seemed to light up some before a scowl returned, perhaps remembering the conversation from this morning.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Mamoru." She looked at Keera. Keera's face was flushed and she would not look at Usagi. "Are you alright?" Keera bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll be going now, Mr. Chiba. Thank you for the reference and I am sure I will be very pleased working for Dr. Watanabe." Keera stood and quickly left the room.

"What is going on? Why was she crying?" Usagi questioned as Mamoru stood and closed the door.

"I had her transferred to another office."

"And why is that?"

"Usagi... must you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes."

"Keera had feelings for me that were inappropriate given my recent status as an engaged man."

"Feelings?" Usagi scoffed.

"Yes, and she refused to move on." Mamoru looked Usagi over. "You look better."

She glared. "Don't think you're going to seduce me the way you did half of your staff."

"I know I won't, Usagi." He raised a brow. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we could go out for lunch... and talk." Mamoru looked like the surprised one now.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that..."

"Mamoru, are you at a loss for words?" Usagi finally smiled which in turn made his expression loosen.

"Usagi, you certainly are the most beautiful creature when you smile."

Usagi remained silent as he grabbed his keys and led her out of the office.

"We need to set ground rules, Mamoru." He only looked at her to show he was listening. "When it comes to Eiji you need to consult with me before proposing he skip school to go to the zoo... or any other idea that might conjure up in that brain of yours."

"I understand." Mamoru nodded.

"I appreciate you being there for me last night..." She started off low, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Mamoru gave her a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Usagi." When she did not say anything more he spoke again. "You really are growing on me, Usagi. I was not expecting that."

"What were you expecting? You asked me to marry you... shouldn't you at least like the person you marry?" He shrugged.

"That is not always the tradition in my family. In fact, you have saved me from that very tradition. For that I thank you."

"You haven't given me much of a choice..."

"You will fall for me, Usagi..." He smiled.

"You make it sound like a threat." He laughed a bit in response. "Eiji is very much looking forward to tomorrow... and you better not disappoint him."

"I won't." He promised. She smiled in realization that this is may be the first promise on a personal level he intended to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all.

I know it's a long time- no see. Or write.

I am actually turning this story (Love in All The Wrong Places) into a real book with my own characters (it will have a different title)… so I am abandoning it for now as a fanfiction and will try and publish it on Amazon Kindle once complete.

Sorry for the absence- and I hope some of you will be interested later on in reading the story… I will update again once it's all finished!

Thanks again!

-Cristina (La De Da)


End file.
